My Future Baby
by alecalista
Summary: Sejak menelan setetes ramuan sial itu, Hermione berhalusinasi tentang bocah lelaki menggemaskan yang memanggilnya mum! Dan mengerikannya bocah itu ada dalam pelukan musuh abadinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Draco juga melihat siluet yang sama dalam otaknya.


Bocah lelaki kecil itu benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya runcing dengan hidung mancung serta kulit mutiara yang agak kemerahan di pipi. Rambutnya pirang nyaris putih dan berkilau seolah benang emas ditiup angin—serupa dengan milik lelaki tinggi yang menggendongnya. Kedua belah bibir mungilnya melengkung membentuk pelangi sempurna penuh keindahan, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Ia seperti malaikat atau mungkin putra mahkota raja—yang biasanya kau temukan dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. Ia mempesona—nyaris sempurna, tipe anak yang diidam-idamkan oleh hampir seluruh ibu di dunia. Ia benar-benar manis, memikat dan nyaris miniatur lelaki tampan pirang yang mendekapnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Ia—bocah lelaki pirang itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilau bahagia seperti matahari musim semi yang mencairkan sisa butiran es pada bunga yang mulai mekar. Dia punya bola mata yang berbeda dengan lelaki yang mendekapnya alih-alih kelabu ia malah punya mata coklat yang memancarkan kehangatan. Mata itu—

(—mata berkilau cerah serta menghangatkan—)

—persis miliknya.

Ia menahan napas ketika bocah itu tertawa menyenangkan diikuti oleh tawa bahagia lelaki yang memeluknya. Kedua tangan mungil bocah itu terulur menggapainya. "Dad, m-mum, mum!"

_Dad? Mum?_

Mereka tertawa lagi—entah karena apa—yang jelas ia hanya memasang wajah ngeri mendengar tawa bahagia serta tatapan penuh cinta mereka. Ia ingin mundur dan lari sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Namun jangankan untuk itu, berkedip saja ia tak mampu!

"Mum!" ulang bocah lelaki itu dengan nada gembira. Matanya dalam, penuh kebahagiaan, seolah terkena efek ramuan Felix Felicis. "D-dad, mum!"

"Ya, mum, sayang." balas lelaki yang menggendong bocah itu seraya menciumnya. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama—penuh cinta, seakan ia rela napasnya diambil dan tidak akan mati penasaran setelahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Hermione merinding dengan mata mendelik ngeri ketika lelaki itu berkata; "Mione darling? Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Tidakkah kau ingin bersama kami? Suami dan putramu?"

_Su-suami? Putra? Apa-apaan ini?_

My Future Baby

Warning: OOC parah, fanon, plot maksa dan ketidakjelasan lainnya.

Pair: DMXHG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling

My Future Baby © Alecalista

Hermione Granger membiarkan sepasang iris coklatnya terpapar sinar matahari langsung. Ia tak peduli seberapa silau bola besar itu yang penting itu bisa membuat pengelihatannya kabur. Namun tidakkah itu percuma? Bukankah manusia melihat dengan otak? Bukankah mata hanya kamera? Well, seharusnya ia benturkan kepala brunette-nya ke dinding.

Sekarang ia mulai pusing, matanya nyaris terbakar dan ia tak mau buta hanya gara-gara efek enchlimens—ramuan yang menimbulkan halusinasi tentang sesuatu paling mengganggu dalam hidupmu. Ia masih butuh mata untuk membaca sederet kata-kata semut dari buku yang menyimpan harta karun tak ternilai harganya. Ilmu.

Ia mengerang kesal, apa-apaan itu? 'Mione darling'? Kata paling mengerikan yang keluar dari mulut Malfoy setelah—a-laf-yu—tentu saja. Dan, dan bocah laki-laki pirang dengan tawa bahagia yang memanggilnya 'mum' err maksudnya MUM! Demi merlin secuilpun ia tak pernah membayangkan Malfoy akan memanggilnya 'Mione darling' dan anak sialan Malfoy memanggilnya 'Mum'! Dan sekarang bermula dari kelas ramuan brengsek mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya. Lihat, ia baru saja berhalusinasi melihat Malfoy dan putranya—putra Hermione juga sih—di dekat air pancur.

Oh great! Efek ramuannya memang hanya dalam satu tarikan napas sedangkan mimpi buruk yang disebabkannya? Mungkin akan menghantuinya sampai mati. Bravo. Andai saja Malfoy—yang menjadi patnernya ketika membuat ramuan tadi—tidak berulah. Mereka pasti tidak akan dicekoki ramuan sadis itu oleh profesor Slughorn. Namun ia sedikit bersyukur, bukan hanya dia yang kena, Malfoy juga.

Ia mendelik murka melihat wajah runcing Malfoy yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di air pancur. Tangannya siaga, bersiap-siap menutup mata kalau-kalau wajah suram Malfoy akan berubah bahagia dengan senyum lebih-buruk-dari-mimpi-buruk dan bayi-tampan-bagai-setan dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Granger?" desisnya sadis, mata kelabunya tampak tak senang dan Hermione amat sangat bersyukur kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Malfoy adalah desisan marah bukannya 'Hai, Mione darling, kau lelah?' atau sebagainya.

"Tidak ada." balasnya datar, menyembunyikan perasaan lega berlebihannya. Malfoy menyeringai dan Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil buku-buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi dan melangkah menuju aula besar setelahnya. Ia kelaparan, pai ayam yang lezat terlihat cukup menggoda dan ia tak mau ketinggalan menghabiskan semua makanan lezat lainnya.

Malfoy masih menyeringai ketika Hermione pergi. Sebaliknya, ia malah kehilangan selera makan sejak keluar dari kelas ramuan. Setelah meminum enchlimens serta merasakan efeknya—walau hanya dalam satu tarikan napas—ia rasa ia sanggup tak makan selama sebulan penuh untuk itu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sejak menelan setetes ramuan laknat itu hampir semua murid menjauh paling minim sepuluh meter dari Draco. Tentu saja mereka tak ingin tertular aura suramnya dan yah, siapa juga yang tak ngeri diberi tatapan haus darah seperti itu. Well, pengecualian untuk Gryffindor karena tingkat kekerasan tulang kepala mereka serta aura yang otomatis menolak jauh-jauh kesuraman Draco.

Ia sedang berjalan dengan gaya petantang-petentengnya yang biasa—wajah terangkat, mata sinis, seringai garang dan lain-lain. Cuma bedanya kali ini tak ada seorang gadispun yang berani mengangguminya seperti biasa. Coba saja diam-diam memperhatikannya, dia akan tahu dan langsung mendesis nyaris serupa ular derik berbisa dan kau akan mengkeret dibuatnya.

Moodnya memang sedang tidak baik, (well, sudah jelas dengan aura suram dan desisan sadisnya bukan?) ketika hampir semua murid berada di aula besar, menikmati makan malam, ia malah berkeliaran bagai hantu penasaran yang memelototi siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Lama-lama ia mirip Baron berdarah, mungkin ia harus mendaftar menjadi calon hantu penunggu asrama kelak.

Ia punya alasan kuat—sekaligus konyol—tentang ketidakikutsertaannya dalam rangka menghabiskan makan malam. Well, bukan apa-apa sebenarnya cuma siluet bocah perempuan berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat madu yang manis. Namun bisa begitu menyebalkan.

Kenapa?

Karena ia—Draco Malfoy, melihat bocah manis bermata kelabu itu, dalam dekapan perempuan yang nyaris serupa dengan bocah itu. Kulit putih, rambut belukar coklat dan mata coklat—Hermione Ganger, darah lumpur. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, bocah halusinasinya itu terus tertawa-tawa sambil memanggilnya 'Dad! Daddy!' dan perempuan yang menggendong bocah itu memanggilnya 'Drakie baby' betapa mengerikannya itu!

Ia mendesis lagi seraya menatap garang gadis Hufflepuff yang tak sengaja—begitulah gadis itu menyebutnya—melirik Draco sambil senyum-senyum nista. Begitu Draco menggeram ia langsung menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari sumber bahaya.

"Ckckck." seseorang berdecak, Draco memutar bola mata. Suara itu memperburuk moodnya. "Bisakah bersikap baik pada adik kelas? Kau ketua murid Malfoy. Harusnya beri contoh yang baik, bagaimana bisa mereka sopan kalau seniornya sepertimu. Seharusnya kau malu karena—"

"Ya, begitulah kata-kata bermanfaat dari penasihat-sok-tahu-terbaik kami, Miss Granger. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan siaran radio kami, Hogwarts FM dan sampai jumpa." potong Malfoy dengan gaya bicara seolah-olah penyiar radio profesional. Hermione mendengus, kau sama sekali tak cocok menjadi penyiar radio tapi kau akan cocok menjadi tukang pungut bangkai radio, pikirnya jengkel. "Nah, Miss Granger? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Diam-diam mengikutiku atau apa?"

"Oh astaga! Kau menarikku seolah magnet! Kau membuatku mengikutimu! Aku rasa aku mulai gila." jawab Hermione dengan nada serta ekspresi yang sengaja dikaget-kagetkan.

Malfoy menyeringai. "Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, aku amat sangat tersanjung Ganger." Ia memasang wajah seolah benar-benar tersanjung.

Hermione mendengus ."Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione seraya mebetulkan posisi bukunya.

"Kau bertanya?" balas Malfoy nyaris tergelak. Hermione memandangnya dengan kening berkerut, salah jika melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak dengan orang lain.

Namun sangat salah jika dengan Malfoy.

"Aku tak tahu mau kemana." ia meringis seraya bersandar ke tembok batu di belakangnya. Permukaannya yang dingin membuat kulitnya merinding.

"Kenapa tak kembali saja ke asrama ketua murid?"

"Apa itu saran?"

"Entahlah."

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, kembali ke asrama ketua murid, ia malah berdiri di lorong bercakap-cakap dengan Malfoy yang bersandar di dinding. Menatapinya dengan kening mengernyit, raut aneh dan mata bingung. Sepertinya ia baru melakukan kesalahan, namun ajaibnya ia tak ingat apa.

Malfoy juga sedang menatapnya dengan gestur serupa. Kening berkerut, raut aneh dan mata bingung. Tampaknya ia juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Ha!" teriak mereka bersamaan seraya menunnjuk satu sama lain. Mata mereka masing-masing mendelik pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Malfoy!" tanya Hermione yakin, cuping hidungnya kembang kempis dan napasnya tak beraturan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Ganger! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" balas Malfoy tak kalah yakin. Ia sudah waspada dan tangannya telah merayap meraih tongkatnya, siap melemparkan kutukan pada Granger.

"Tidak ada! Kau!"

"Tidak ada!"

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan mata curiga dan satu detik setelahnya mereka menurunkan tongkat lalu berbalik pergi. Namun tak sampai di situ, mereka langsung berbalik lagi sambil mengacungkan tongkat dengan mata licik.

1 menit.

2 menit

3 menit.

Kening mereka berkerut lagi. Tidak ada satu mantrapun yang keluar dari lawan—yang seharusnya patner—masing-masing. Hermione dan Draco menurunkan tongkatnya (lagi) kali ini dengan hati-hati. Mereka tampak masih waspada beberapa detik namun setelahnya menghela napas bersamaan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan." ujar Draco datar seraya kembali bersandar di dinding. Tangan kanannya kini memijat-mijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"Aku juga tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan." Hermione membalas, masih dengan kening berkerut namun diikuti menggerundel dalam hati.

Malfoy kembali menghela napas. Bad moodnya memang hilang namun muncul masalah baru. Ia tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini dengan hal remeh yang menakjubkannya ia tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas hal bodoh itu hampir membuatnya celaka. Well, mereka hampir saling melempar kutukan.

Ia mendongak, menatap Granger dengan sepasang bola mata coklat yang menatapnya balik. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu dan sialnya lagi-lagi ia lupa apa. Ia menunduk lagi. Kesunyian tampaknya sama sekali tak cocok dengan mereka yang notabene selalu berteriak-teriak di setiap kesempatan. Sunyi sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk daripada saling memaki, pikir Draco lemas. Dan tau apa yang lebih buruk lagi?

Ia merasa canggung.

Demi merlin! Malfoy canggung? Kalau begitu persiapkan diri kiamat sebentar lagi!

"Ehm." Draco berdehem, memecahkan kesunyian. Nyaris serupa Umbridge andai saja suara Draco tak lebih berat.

"Mmm?" Hermione menjawab dengan gumaman. Sebenarnya ia juga tak suka hening seperti ini, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya betah berdiri bersama Malfoy dengan setumpuk buku tebal—yang oh tuhan!—berat sekali.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya telah setengah membuka ketika melihat bola mata Hermione menatap balik dirinya. Siluetnya terpantul di sepasang iris coklat Hermione, ia bisa melihat betapa idiotnya tampang canggungnya itu. "Tidak jadi."

Merlin! geramnya frustasi. Kenapa bicara saja susah sekali sih! Sekarang ia tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari wajah alien Voldemort yang muncul di mimpi paling buruknya. Berdiri. Di keheningan. Bersama. Granger.

"Aku menyerah!" serunya pasrah, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah pencuri yang tertangkap polisi. "Aku tak tahu harus apa, hening ini mengerikan!"

"Kalau begitu usahakan bertanya sesuatu Malfoy!" Hermione memutar bola matanya dan Draco menatap si ketua murid perempuan seolah ingin mencekiknya hingga mati. Memangnya mudah bertanya-tanya ketika frustasi? Telak tidak! "Tanya yang sepele!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kenapa kau ada di sini Granger? Bukankah tadi kau ke aula besar? Kenapa kau tak makan? Kenapa kau tak bersama Saint Mighty Potter dan Weasel kesayanganmu Granger? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa buku? Kenapa kau—"

"Shhh! Kau ingin mematikan pendengaranku dengan cerocosan tak jelasmu ya?" Granger menatapnya geram dan Draco hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kan-kau-yang-suruh-tanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Aku tak ingat kenapa aku di sini, ya tadi aku ke aula besar, Harry dan Ron sedang makan dan buku-buku ini tentu saja untuk dibaca!" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tak makan?"

"Aku tak tega makan jika suami dan bayiku tak makan!"

"Hm?"

"..."

Hening lagi. Draco menatap Hermione curiga dengan kening berkerut sedangkan Hermione? Pipinya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus! "Suami? Bayi?"

"Ya." bibirnya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia inginkan. Ia sendiri terkejut lalu segera menampar-nampar wajahnya. "Maksudku tidak! Tentu tidak!"

"Tadi kau bilang iya." sudut bibir Malfoy terangkat membentuk seringai. Ia sudah tidak bersandar lagi di dinding melainkan berdiri tegap dengan jarak beberapa senti dari Granger. Hal yang seperti ini sangat menarik di matanya.

"Aku? Apa-apaan kau, tentu tidak!"

"Kau bilang iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"..."

Malfoy menggeram, bukan karena marah, frustasi atau apa melainkan bersemangat. "Bilang saja iya Ganger!"

"Tidak! Mimpi kau!" balas Hermione setengah membentak. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa bibirnya bisa bergerak sendiri seperti itu.

"Katakan siapa suami dan bayimu itu Ganger!"

"Draco Malfoy dan Scorpius Malfoy!" serunya dengan suara tertahan. Ia telah tersudut di dinding ketika sadar bibirnya bertingkah aneh lagi. Ia langsung melirik Malfoy yang sedang berdiri dan mendelik menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi ngeri berlebihan. Jika tidak sedang begini, Hermione pasti telah memanggilnya 'idiot' sepanjang hari. Namun situasi berbeda. "Malfoy, tidak itu salah! Itu—"

"Granger, kau..."

"Demi merlin! Kau salah paham!"

"Kau pikir aku—"

"Itu hanya halusinasi enchlimens!"

Mulut Draco yang setengah membuka tertutup lagi. Ekspresinya sudah tak semenyeramkan tadi, ia sudah tampak lebih tenang. Namun sekarang Hermione yang khawatir, dengan rahasia laknat itu berada di tangan Malfoy. Dan dengan mulut embernya itu, rahasia laknatnya akan tersebar ke seantero Hogwarts. Bravo Hermione! Bravo!

Ia sedang memaki diri ketika bibir Malfoy kembali membentuk seringai setan. "Jadi, ramuan itu membuatmu berhalusinasi tentangku?"

"Tutup mulutmu Malfoy!" Hermione mendesis sadis, matanya memelototi Malfoy seolah akan meloncat keluar sebentar lagi. Ia baru saja sadar kesalahan yang dari tadi mengganggunya. Berbicara dengan Malfoy! Ya, tentu saja! Itu kesalahan, kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Dan ini konsekuensinya.

"Kita punya anak? Siapa namanya tadi? Scorpius? Seorang putra?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam!"

"Apa kita menjadi keluarga bahagia? Whoa manis sekali!" Malfoy tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Hermione menatap jengkel bayangan—halusinasinya lagi—Draco Malfoy lain yang sedang mendekap putra mereka tertawa-tawa bersama si iblis Draco Malfoy yang asli.

"Malfoy!" teriaknya sambil memukuli tubuh tinggi lelaki itu dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Pukulannya mungkin sudah paling kuat menurut Granger namun Draco sedang dalam mood yang baik, pukulan itu tak terlalu terasa dan wajah murka Hermione membuat tawanya semakin kencang. Ia lucu ketika marah, seperti kucing kecil yang bertindak seperti singa—jika tanpa tongkat pastinya—dan geramannya seperti geraman anak kucing yang marah.

"Aku dan Granger menikah, haha." (Hermione memukulnya) "Lalu punya seorang putra, haha." (Hermione melemparnya) "Scorpius, haha."

Hermione semakin jengkel, giginya bergemeletuk mengerikan dan ia tak tahu kenapa matanya panas dan pandangannya kabur. Oh tidak! Ia menangis. Hermione menghapus butiran itu lalu segera mencekik Malfoy hingga jatuh bersamaan dan terduduk di lantai marmer krem. "Manis sekali Granger, hahaha."

"Memangnya kenapa jika itu yang muncul ketika menelan ramuan sial itu?" teriak Hermione murka, butiran itu mengalir lagi. Ia tak menghapusnya, tangannya terlalu sibuk dengan leher Malfoy. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih saja tertawa. "Memangnya apa yang muncul dalam benakmu ketika menelan itu?"

"Kau dan putri kita, Rose!"

"?"

Hermione mendelik dan Malfoy terdiam, ekspresi mereka sama-sama ngeri. Mulut Hermione bergetar sedangkan bibir Malfoy terkatup rapat-rapat. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa. Seakan-akan Hermione yang duduk di atas tubuhnya berkepala lima.

"R-Rose? Whoa Rose! Ahaha, Rose! Rose! Hahaha." tawa Hermione meledak, ia terus terbahak seraya berteriak-teriak 'Rose! Anak kita Rose!' air mata jengkelnya berubah menjadi air mata tak kuasa menahan tawa. "Rose! Cantik sekali Malfoy! Rose Malfoy! Hahaha!"

"Diam!" perintah Malfoy sadis, matanya berkilat mengerikan nyaris berkobar layaknya api. Ia murka, tentu saja! Darah-lumpur menertawakannya, ini soal harga diri! "Kau juga! Hermione Jane Malfoy!"

Hermione memelototinya marah, Malfoy kembali tertawa. "Aku tak sudi memakai nama Malfoy di belakang Hermione Jane!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kelak namamu Hermione Jane Ganger-Malfoy! Haha, panjang seperti kereta api!" goda Malfoy sambil menyeringai.

"Ha! Jadi nanti anak kita akan kau beri nama Rose saja? Begitu? Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan nama asing seperti itu?" Hermione tak mau kalah, ia juga memasang seringai miliknya.

"Tentu aku kasihan dengan anak kita! Rose Malfoy lebih anggun!"

"Tidak, pokoknya harus Rose Ganger titik!."

"Rose Malfoy! Karena dia anakku! Harus memakai nama Malfoy!"

"Tidak mau! Dia juga anakku Ganger jauh lebih baik!"

"Kalau begitu Rose Malfoy-Granger saja!"

"Setuju!" seru mereka bersamaan, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali terdengar suara tawa yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Di balik bayangan gelap ujung lorong, profesor Slughorn memandangi mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala. Anak muda jaman sekarang, pikirnya pasrah. Diam-diam ia juga tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Satu hal yang tak ia beri tahu pada mereka ketika memberi ramuan itu, efek ramuan itu memang satu tarikan napas namun siapapun yang meminumnya akan jujur tentang halusinasi—efek ramuan tersebut hingga diberi penawar. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah Hermione Granger, siswi terbaik, terpintar, terjenius dan apa sajalah tidak tahu detil tentang ramuan lelucon itu.

Ia telah berbalik dan siap untuk pergi ketika suara tawa itu berubah menjadi nada melengking-lengking tinggi seperti sebelumnya. Ia menggeleng lagi seraya menghela napas, ia harus ingat mencampurkan penawarnya ke piala mereka besok.

'Seharusnya kau ganti menjadi Rose Granger-Malfoy, itu lebih baik!"

'Tidak mau! Pokoknya Rose Malfoy-Granger lebih anggun, titik!'

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

**Fin**

A/N: ? ending teraneh yang pernah alec buat, fiuh entah apa yang hinggap di kepala saya sampai-sampai buat yang beginian, OOC parah—jangan lempar saya, saya sadar kok!—dan entah apa keanehan lain yang saya ga tau penyebabnya. Yang paling kentara ya itu endingnya aneh, setuju? #abaikan

Saya juga nggak tau harus masukin genre apa, karena bingung saya cari aman aja, sementara saya masukin genre romance/general, kalau ada yang ga setuju nanti saya ubah deh ;)

Soal enchlimens... itu asli ngarang! Yah, itu ramuan yang bisa memunculkan halusinasi blablabla (udah diterangin kan di atas?) dan dapet nama itu ga sengaja mungut dari buku sejarah, sebenarnya enochliménos bahasa yunani artinya mengganggu dengan nistanya saya singkat jadi enchlimens haha, ga kreatip banget!

nama anak-anak mereka juga saya ambil dari buku HP 7 yang rose en scorpius, abis males ngarang! #sekali lagi nggak kreatip!

mmm, terserah deh mau review ato nggak, saya ga pernah ngarep review juga sih, flame juga nggak apa-apa, kalau fanfic saya memang pantas di-flame, its okay :D pokoknya sekarang saatnya kata-kata andalan saya yang keluar:

Terima kasih telah membaca :)

#kabur


End file.
